Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a nylon 66 fiber, and a method and an equipment for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a nylon 66 hollow fiber, and a method and an equipment for manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
A polyamide (PA) refers to a polymer formed from monomers having a carboxyl group and monomers having an amino group polymerized via an amide bond. The manufacturing process of the polyamide is simple, and the polyamide has excellent durability and strength. Thus, the polyamide is widely applied to a variety of fields: such as textiles, auto parts, electronics and food package. A polyamide 66 (also known as nylon 66) is a kind of polyamide, which is the product of the condensing polymerization of adipic acid and hexamethylenediamine. The polyamide 66 can be made into fibers easily, and the textiles made of the fibers are featured with excellent quality. As a result, the polyamide 66 has become the mainstream material in the field of textiles.
In recent years, with the popularity of outdoor activities, such as road running, cycling, hiking and camping, the demand of functional fabrics has been increasing. According to the application, the functional fabrics can have at least one of the functions of moisture management, lightweight, cool feeling, thermal insulation, sun blocking and high abrasion resistance. However, the conventional fibers with circular cross section cannot satisfy the high quality requirement of the functional fabrics. A variety of fibers with different cross section are provided, such as 1-shaped, triangular, cross shaped, Y-shaped and hollow cross section. Among the foregoing fibers, the fiber with hollow cross section can save the usage amount of raw material, and has advantages of light weight and thermal insulation, so that the fiber with hollow cross section has drawn a considerable attention.
Currently, the method for manufacturing a nylon 66 hollow fiber is similar to that of a nylon 66 fiber with circular cross section. Specifically, a circular spinneret plate used in the method for manufacturing the nylon 66 with circular cross section is replaced by a hollow spinneret plate. When a spun liquid of nylon 66 goes through the circular spinneret plate, the nylon 66 fiber with circular cross section can be obtained. Similarly, when the spun liquid of nylon 66 goes through the hollow spinneret plate, the nylon 66 fiber with hollow cross section (i.e., the nylon 66 hollow fiber) can be obtained. In detail, the spun liquid of nylon 66 goes through the hollow spinneret plate, then have to go through a slow cooling region (the cooling is conducted under no wind condition) and a cooling wind region so as to from the nylon 66 hollow fiber. However, when the spun liquid of nylon 66 goes through the hollow spinneret plate, a swell phenomenon occurs. When the swell phenomenon is excessive, the inner diameter of the nylon 66 hollow fiber will be excessively small, and the hollow ratio of the nylon 66 hollow fiber cannot be maintained. For solving the problem, a solution of accelerating the cooling is provided. For example, the distance of the slow cooling region is shortened, or the time for the nylon 66 hollow fiber to go through the slow cooling region is shortened. Accordingly, the excessive swell phenomenon can be avoided, and the hollow ratio of the nylon 66 hollow fiber can be maintained. However, the strength of the nylon 66 hollow fiber is reduced when the cooling is accelerated. Therefore, how to enhance the hollow ratio of the nylon 66 hollow fiber while maintaining the strength thereof is the goal of the related industries.